I Was Made to Love You
"I Was Made to Love You" is the fifteenth episode of the fifth season of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, and is the ninety-third episode altogether. It was written by Jane Espenson and directed by James A. Contner. It originally broadcast on February 20, 2001. Synopsis An odd girl whp turns out to be a robot roams Sunnydale looking for her boyfriend Warren, becoming violent when impeded -- and especially he tells her that he is in love with someone else. Spike asks Warren to create a robot of Buffy for him. When Buffy returns home she finds her mother dead on the living room couch. Summary Buffy rants about her problems with Spike while pounding away at Xander who is wearing a sumo-sized bodysuit. Xander consoles the Slayer about her love life, blaming the Hellmouth for her not being able to find a decent guy. A young woman arrives in Sunnydale, searching for her boyfriend. Joyce nervously prepares for a date with a man named Brian with the help of her daughters. Anya and Tara discuss the internet and Anya's knowledge of online stock trading and websites. April approaches them, asking if they know where Warren is but when the girls can't help her, April moves on to another person and asks the same question. Buffy and Xander dance at a campus party while Anya, Tara and Willow watch. After dancing, Buffy locates Ben at the party and casually catches his attention. They chat briefly but awkwardly, and Buffy asks Ben to dance. Anya admires the Chex Mix with Xander when April arrives at the party, still searching for Warren. Warren just so happens to be at the party and escapes with his date before April discovers him. April questions the people at the party, offering that Warren is her boyfriend and he lost her. Tara is minorly concerned about her relationship with Willow when Willow remarks, "Yeah, a pretty girl like that wont stay lonely for long." Spike approaches Buffy while she's waiting, but she tells him off before Ben returns. Ben offers Buffy his number for a possible coffee date and isn't scared off when Buffy warns him of her bad history. After seeing Buffy with Ben, Spike is inspired to hit on April, but his suggestive comments only anger her and lead her to throw the vampire through a window. Buffy tries to talk to April, but April throws her aside and leaves. Later, at Xander's apartment, the gang unanimously agrees that April is a robot but concludes she isn't a threat. Buffy returns home, and Giles suggests he not watch Dawn alone anymore because he can't take much more exposure to the habits of a young teenager. Joyce returns from her date in an extremely good mood, shocking her daughter with the joke that she left her bra in Brian's car. April goes door to door searching for Warren's residence. Willow finds Warren Mears on her computer and the house where he could be living. The gang talks about Warren and how he made April to fill a void in his life. Buffy finally gets up the nerve to call Ben, but the phone rings at Glory's place. She morphs into Ben to answer the phone, and a date is made for coffee. Warren rushes to get packed and move away with his current girlfriend, Katrina, but she doesn't understand why. Buffy shows up at Warren's in search of answers relating to April while Katrina finally walks out upset about being kept in the dark. Spike shows up at the magic shop but meets incredible hostility from the gang, including Dawn. Warren reveals to Buffy that he made April to love him, but she became boring after a while and he left her, letting her batteries run down. Katrina encounters April at a park, and April uses force to make Katrina admit that Warren is her boyfriend. Warren finally tells April that he can't love her, then April turns on Buffy, and the two fight. Buffy damages April's electrical work, and she is finally stopped. After talking with April in her final moments, Buffy realizes that she doesn't need a man in her life. Buffy leaves a message for Ben on his answering machine, canceling the date, but Glory listens to the message, not Ben. Spike confronts Warren about making a robot for him, one based completely on Buffy. Warren refuses, but Spike won't take no for an answer. Buffy calls out to her mother, then finds her lying on the living room couch. Worried by her mother's awkward appearance, Buffy calls out to her, but Joyce doesn't move and doesn't answer. Quotes and trivia * Anya: She speaks with a strange evenness and selects her words a shade too precisely. : xander: Well, some of us like that kind of thing in a girl. * Giles: And you're certain she was a robot? : Buffy: Absolutely. : Tara: Well, she practically had "Genuine Molded Plastic" stamped on her ass. * Anya: Just the idea of computers was like, whoa, I'm eleven hundred years old. I had trouble adjusting to the idea of Lutherans. * Giles: Dear God, Buffy, there's only so much I can take. We're going to have to change the system. A fourteen-year-old's too old to be babysat. And it's not fair on her. : Buffy: What's she make you do? : Giles: Um, well, we listened to aggressively cheerful music sung by people chosen for their ability to dance. Then we ate cookie dough and talked about boys. : Buffy: (laughing) I'm sorry. I'm very, very sorry, but if it makes you feel any better, my "fun time Buffy party night" involved watching a robot throw Spike through a window, so if you wanna trade... no... wait... I wouldn't give that memory up for anything. * Buffy: Ow. I don't know about you guys, but I've had it with super-strong little women who aren't me. * Britney Spears was originally cast to play April, but scheduling conflicts made it impossible. * Unlike the later Buffybot, April is not salvaged and kept for later examination and/or repair; the fate of her inert body is a mystery. * This episode marks the first appearance of Warren Mears, who will return as a major villain in Season Six. * Katrina is also introduced in this episode. She will return -- and be killed by Warren -- in the Season Six episode "Dead Things". * The dress Joyce wears for her date with Brian must be her 'date dress' - it's the same one she was wearing when Buffy caught her in the kitchen kissing Ted, who was also a robot, three years earlier. Music * Caviar - "Ok Nightmare" * Los Straitjackets - "Kawanga!" * Mellonova - "Hi Dee Ho" Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes